


Her

by Ohgingersnap



Series: One shot collection [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Tyler Joseph, F/M, First Meetings, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph One Shot, Josh dun is an outcast, One Shot, Teenage Josh Dun, Teenage Tyler Joseph, Trans Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: "Don't worry about it.I'm Josh."I watched as he carelessly flicked a peace of neon yellow hair from his eyes."Um,Tiffany.I'm Tiffany."A one shot where Tyler is transgender and Josh is a Sweet punk looking outcast.





	Her

I sighed softly to myself,  
My breath coming out shakey  
As I tried to smooth out the wrinkles in my pale pink skirt.  
My eye brows furrowing as I tried to focus on my task,  
My small hands racking over the silky materiel in an attempt to smooth it.  
My blue manicured nails scraping over the material lightly,  
As my plump pink painted bottom lip was caught between my off white teeth.  
I sighed one again in frustration,  
As the wrinkles that littered the pink fabric were still not coming out.  
I looked up at my clock to check the time,  
My frustrated expression changed to one that resembled more of a pout,  
As I noticed it was time to go.  
I looked in the mirror one last time,  
Checking over my self.  
Soft brown eyes starred back at me,  
Ones that where lined perfectly with winged eye liner  
Brown eye shadow coating the lid  
And full black lashes that brushed the eye brows.  
My medium length hair was braided to the side  ,  
In a neat wave of brown curls.  
I nodded to my self,  
Almost like I was showing approval to the person starting back at me.  
My hands wondered their way back down to my flowing pink skirt,  
_"You can do this."_  
\------  
I bite my lip sheepishly,  
As I raced down the crowed school hallway.  
My arms clenching my school books To my chest,  
Like they were my life line.  
My brown eyes darting around the hall as I ran,  
My heart thumping roughly against my flat chest  
As anxiety crawled it's way up my throat.  
I could just feel the glances burning into the back of my head.  
Some curious; harmless even.  
While others only screamed out THREAT.  
I tried to will my long legs to run faster,  
I could just hear their laughter already.  
I could just feel my name on the tip of their tongues .  
My breathing was coming out erratic,  
As I tried to run even faster.  
But my attempt to escape was stopped dead in its tracks,  
When my small petite frame  
Hit a taller more athletic one.  
\----  
"Oh my gosh!  
I am so sorry!  
Here let me help you with those!"  
I couldn't find words as I watched him from my spot on the ground.  
He was tall.  
His muscular torso was covered by a fitted band tee   
As his long legs were hiden behind ripped skinny jeans.  
My heart stuttered as he looked down at me with a breathtaking smile,  
One where his lips almost hit the end of his pierced nose.  
His mocha brown eyes were soft,  
As they seemed to look right into my soul.  
I Opened my mouth to thank him,  
But no words seemed to come out.  
"Here,  
Let's get you up."  
He said softly as he offered out the hand that was not holding my books.  
I smiled awkwardly as I let him pull me up.  
Once I was up I looked away from his intense gaze,  
And went to smooth out my skirt that seemed to wrinkle even more from the fall.  
"Um,  
Here are you books back.  
I'm sorry for bumping into you by the way,  
I wasn't paying attention.  
I guess that's why they say not to text   
And walk huh?"  
I looked back up at him to see him smiling softly at me,  
His hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.  
"Um,  
No it's ok.  
Thanks for the help."  
I said as I took my books from his arms.  
Not wanting to meet his gaze,  
In fear that the once soft expression would now be hard.  
That usually happened after they hear my rough voice.  
But once I had my books settled back into my arms,  
I chanced a look at his face.  
Surprised to see that he was still smiling softly.  
"Don't worry about it.  
I'm Josh."  
I watched as he carelessly flicked a peace of neon yellow hair from his eyes.  
"Um,  
Tiffany.  
I'm Tiffany."  
I said as I searched his face for any sign of discomfort.  
"Well it was nice to meet you Tiffany."  
_There was none._

**Author's Note:**

> This is an one shot I did last year, that i originally posted on wattpad and honestly forgot about until i went through my old unpublished works there. So yeah its old but hopefully everyone likes it!! And who knows maybe I will write more in this series? We will see :


End file.
